User talk:TeamShakey/Archive 1
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Forum:Roboteers on the wiki page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 17:52, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Nuts I see you built Nuts! Can I just say I love that robot! I hope it does well in this series!. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:54, July 7, 2016 (UTC) /*Robot Wars 2016*/ Given what the website states seems to contradicts what wiki knows, perhaps you could enlighten us as how the heats. The wiki states that heats start with two four-way melees, a league of heads-to-heads and then a heat final. The way the website is written, it makes it seem like the melees act as league, with round 2 being a "mini" league and then a heat final. Also, good luck, being drawn against robots that done a little better than you. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:08, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Pfft please, nuts is ranked like 6th in the last World Champs. Or something like that. I don't know, I'm bad. We have no idea how it got that far! :P The former tournament format is correct, 2 from each melee go into the head to heads. Best 2 go into the final. TeamShakey (talk) 17:23, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Nuts was ranked 6th (or something like that) in World Champs of Europe, but that's a "amateur" championship so it doesn't count. Also, have you seen Overhaul vs Cobalt? If you have, then you might know what I mean by "your screwed, whilst winning". If not, then go watch it. Please. How many robots used N2 for RW? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:10, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Pssst, I make joke. Yeah I've seen it. N2? TeamShakey (talk) 18:15, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::"World Champs of Europe" - WTF you on?. The competition was open to all robots able to compete in a Grade 3 arena, its not their fault if no one else bothers to turn up. In the same sense the FRA World Champs has australians but not Americans, the americans are invited - its just they dont really do non-sportsman feathers anymore and didnt make the trip. Also N2 is banned in the UK for safety reasons, so none of the robots used it. Lastly calling current competitions Amateur is extremely offensive, especially given the standard of entry is higher than Robot Wars itself (i do realise the RW website uses this term, however it shouldnt be repeated). User:Garfie489 19:20, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Urgh, can we not have an argument on my talk page. k thnx TeamShakey (talk) 18:26, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Geez Garf chill out! Don't overreact! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:28, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Word of advice Any objections to a cleanup of this? TeamShakey (talk) 11:30, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :If you want, I'll archive your talk page and then you can have a blank one to restart with. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:00, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::That'd work! TeamShakey (talk) 12:59, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Whilst I can understand your desire to remove incorrect information, you left behind a broken sentence which went nowhere. May I advise you reword it next time rather than remove it? CrashBash (talk) 19:24, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Word of advice don't be a complete and utter redacted. TeamShakey (talk) 21:00, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Who do you think you are? Toon Ganondorf? David? Lewis? I only gave you advice, there's no need to be so goddamn rude when users like those three have been flat out insultive. Reported. CrashBash (talk) 21:27, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::You rolled back all the changes I made to try and help the wiki because I accidentally left 2 words in. You could have just fixed the grammar instead of reverting and being completely patronising. Also you say those names like I actually know who they are. :S At the end of the day it's not me driving the group of people who could help the wiki the most away (side note the group chats right now are not discussing the wiki favourably). Also I've been reported? I shall cry at my inability to make changes for people to revert. TeamShakey (talk) 21:37, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Dude, stop saying I'm driving "those people" away when the guys I listed were SO much ruder. I am at least trying to be polite about it. And also, no, you're not being reported for that, you're being reported for your rude comment at the face of constructive criticism. CrashBash (talk) 21:44, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Dude I know what I'm being reported for. Also I haven't got a clue who the people you're listing are and don't care. I'm just telling you that stuff like this just drives roboteers away from actually trying to help. It wasn't constructive criticism. Telling someone not to make a mistake isn't constructive criticism because it's a mistake. You just reverted everything and proceeded to be patronising. TeamShakey (talk) 21:49, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::And you proceeded to insult me after I essentially tried to revise what I said (y'know, upon realising exactly who you were). Which technically makes you in the wrong. It wasn't me calling you a "complete and utter cock womble", y'know. And don't put emojis here, please. CrashBash (talk) 21:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: I'll use emojis on my wiki talk page if I want to use emojis on my wiki talk page.I know who insulted who. I insulted you, because you're being patronising and reverting changes rather than simply fixing a grammatical error. TeamShakey (talk) 22:02, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, and then I tried to reason with you in a clearly more polite way. YOU'RE the one being patronizing now, because instead of discussing this on a clean slate, you choose to insult me....despite, again, other members of the wiki being even ruder. Two wrongs do not make a right, especially if one wrong is trying to make a right in the first place. CrashBash (talk) 22:08, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: I insulted you once. Also what is with this other people are ruder argument? It's like the old eat your greens because kids are starving somewhere one. You were patronising and unnecessarily heavy handed. The only thing your actions have done is push the two communities that little bit further apart. TeamShakey (talk) 22:12, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::: Stop saying I'm patronizing and pushing the two communities apart when other people have actively insulted other roboteeers and you're pretending not to care. I'm frankly sick of your behaviour. I tried to retract my comment and explain more peacefully what was wrong, and instead, you've insulted me, patronized me, and acted like I'm a bad person despite the fact that you're perfectly fine with other wikia members being more insultive...and ignoring them at that. I'm not trying to insult you...the only insult here is you on me. CrashBash (talk) 22:17, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm not fine with other wiki members being more insulting, I just don't see how it's relevant. you were the one to open up being patronising and then started editing my comments which I will absolutely not stand for. TeamShakey (talk) 22:43, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dude, I have already explained, several times, that I realised my first comment came off as a little rude, which is why I basically wrote this comment in the first place, in an attempt to start afresh. Please stop ignoring that. You're the one who chose to insult me (which, FYI, is completely unacceptable by the rules of the wiki). I didn't want this, so stop painting me as the monster, especially considering you directly insulted me and have ignored all my attempts to explain myself (also, all I did was remove your emojis, which are not allowed) CrashBash (talk) 22:47, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Why are they not allowed? It's a talk page.'This' comment was still rude. You feel you need to make a whole new section and warn a user because they accidentally left two words rather than just fix the mistake? TeamShakey (talk) 22:50, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::They just aren't. Also, as I have already explained, it wasn't intentionally rude. It was meant as pure constructive criticism, nothing more. Just a simple "just be a little more careful next time, OK?" Like the kind I often leave, and usually I get a reply of "OK, thanks for the heads up". I don't usually get people who actively choose to insult me. I've already explained my comment wasn't intended to be rude. CrashBash (talk) 22:54, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::"Don't just delete stuff, FIX it. You clearly left a broken sentence." "Whilst I can understand your desire to remove incorrect information, you left behind a broken sentence which went nowhere. May I advise you reword it next time rather than remove it?" Do you not see how that is patronising as hell to verging on insulting? Also the emoji thing is totally a power trip... But don't worry you can rest assured I'll never actually try and help the wiki again. TeamShakey (talk) 22:58, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::First of all, the emoji thing is clearly not a power trip, other users have removed them before, and you've never complained. Secondly, why are you combining the two statements? As I have already tried to explain to you, several times, I wrote the second statement (in italics) in an attempt to try and explain to you in a nicer light AFTER I realised the first comment (in bold) came out a little harsher than I thought. I realised I'd been a bit harsh, so I tried to start afresh and politer. Apparently that was too much to ask for. ::::::::::::::::::: If you don't apologise for the first the two comments just add together. Not noticing isn't an admission of being fine with something. TeamShakey (talk) 23:05, July 25, 2016 (UTC) CrashBash (talk) 23:03, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Ok guys, time out. I know this isn't really my place but in a sport where every team works together to help each other out its not great when the people reporting on it are fighting. Crash, I understand your intentions are pure but I think you expect too much of people. Roboteers aren't wikia editors, chances are they're going to leave a couple of mistakes here and there, and we just correct them and move on. You can be harsh on new users too; it's not nice for people's first talk page message to be a criticism. But Shakey, whilst you may have been frustrated at Crash's lack of tact, your outburst doesn't really paint you in the best of lights either. Feel free to ignore this, but I'd suggest to both just ignoring all of this and cooling off for a bit. The longer this goes on, the more detrimental it becomes, for all parties involved. RelicRaider (talk) 23:01, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree here, I think it's probably best if we let it come to its conclusion then once no more is said say bye to the whole thing. TeamShakey (talk) 23:05, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Alex please don'tswear or insult people here man I know crash can sometimes be annoying but in the end he is just educating new members --Botomatic1000 (talk) 21:08, July 25, 2016 (UTC) : I stand by my comment TeamShakey (talk) 21:09, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Then you have been reported, because that is completely unacceptable, and you know full well it is. CrashBash (talk) 21:30, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Complains about leaving a broken sentence while, in the same edit, leaving an obvious typo. You guys crack me up. Craaig Team Nebula/Snappy Robots (talk) 21:36, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :No I didn't. If I had, the spellcheck would have popped up. CrashBash (talk) 21:44, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :: http://i.imgur.com/LLLXMyv.jpg k then Craaig Team Nebula/Snappy Robots (talk) 21:50, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::That wasn't a typo, the O didn't register. You're not helping. CrashBash (talk) 21:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::That is literally what a typo is though....TeamShakey (talk) 22:02, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::No I'm not helping, and neither is your removal of valid content for unvalid reasons. You appear to be on some weird power trip against people that are trying to add content for the community. Craaig Team Nebula/Snappy Robots (talk) 22:11, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Wrong, I am not. You didn't have a problem with far ruder users doing that, so stop blaming it all on me. Did you miss the part where I tried to politely reason with him? CrashBash (talk) 22:18, July 25, 2016 (UTC) could we all just shut up? Crash is being a perfectionist Alex is a little aggressively Craig is... Well I don't know adding fuel to the fire and god knows what garfie is doing.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 21:48, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :I'm just trying to reason with the guy, he's the one being deliberately insultive. I know my comment probably came out wrong, but I wasn't trying to be mean. CrashBash (talk) 21:58, July 25, 2016 (UTC) CrashBash why are you removing users comments from this page? You removed Nates comment. TeamShakey (talk) 22:02, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::He posted whilst I was posting (even though it gives me a warning when that happens). CrashBash (talk) 22:10, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Then you should have put the comment back TeamShakey (talk) 22:19, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::I didn't notice the comment, did I? CrashBash (talk) 22:23, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::So you're saying you made a mistake, but then it wasn't reverted. It's funny how that's an option TeamShakey (talk) 22:25, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Alex man I know he did but can we all be reasonable here both sides have truths in there sentences and some are a bit extreme so let's all shut up!--Botomatic1000 (talk) 22:09, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Crashbash I now see you are editing my comments, where does your power trip end? TeamShakey (talk) 22:15, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Stop being so rude and stop telling lies about me. I am clearly not having a power trip, you are being insultive. CrashBash (talk) 22:20, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::M8 it's in the revision history... you're editing out my emojis. TeamShakey (talk) 22:23, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Because I asked you not to use them, this isn't a forum. CrashBash (talk) 22:25, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::No it's a users talk page, you shouldn't be editing a users comments on a talk page TeamShakey (talk) 22:28, July 25, 2016 (UTC) This entire thing is CrashBash's fault. He could have fixed the sentence instead of reverting the information back to its previous state. :Stop telling lies about me, and sign your posts. I did fix his sentence, and I tried to explain after I realised I'd worded my original comment a bit harshly. And tell me, did I insult him? No. CrashBash (talk) 22:25, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Now it's you lying, you didn't fix it you reverted it TeamShakey (talk) 22:28, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::http://www.freefoto.com/images/41/08/41_08_6---Road-Sign_web.jpg - A signed post Garfie489 22:40, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::And then fixed it, which you seem to have ignored completely in favour of painting me as an asshole. Despite the fact that I realised I'd come across as harsh and tried to explain to you in a more polite term. Which, again, you seem to have completely ignored, in favour of painting me as a jerk, which was not my intention. CrashBash (talk) 22:36, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::No if I go look at the revision history I clearly see you revert and then only partially fix it. Spacemaniac very kindly fully fixed it TeamShakey (talk) 22:39, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::No, I fixed it with what I felt it needed. I didn't think the bit about Terrorhurtz was entirely neccessary because it didn't relate directly to Nuts, and we try not to mention indirect comparisons (for example, we used to mention Beef-Cake's destruction on RC Warrior's page, but it was removed because it didn't really relate directly to RC Warrior). CrashBash (talk) 22:42, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Nate Alex that's a bit extreme to say man and toastultimatum if you're reading this please try and make these guys at peace in really trying my hardest I'm honest--Botomatic1000 (talk) 22:34, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :I did not ask for this. I did not want this. I know I'm not always great at choosing my words, I know I often type without thinking, but my intentions are usually pure. CrashBash (talk) 22:38, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::crash don't act like you're a saint by saying you have pure intentions and don't act like a victim as well--Botomatic1000 (talk) 22:46, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Dude, I did NOT want this, don't tell lies about me. I'm clearly not acting like a saint, I'm clearly telling the truth. If I wanted this, I would have directly insulted him. And I'm NOT acting like a victim, that much is obvious (also, please be a little more careful with your sentence structure, just a little heads-up). CrashBash (talk) 22:49, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Could you NOT do this when I'm on long train rides, Crash, I was riding back from Glasgow during the Apollo incident, and I was on a 2-hour ride here, and only when I'm gone do these things blow up. Perhaps TeamShakey were rude towards you, but that was only after you unnecessarily reverted their entire edit on the basis of one small mistake. We fix mistakes made by roboteers with information that we can't hope to acquire, we don't remove it. You are the only person with this philosophy and it's annoying. And what the hell was "emojis are banned" all about?? You're not an admin, you can't make up the rules, you said that purely to boost your own arguments. Emojis have never been banned, we made this wiki before they even became popular for heaven's sakes. CrashBash, your insistance on reverting any edit with a slight mistake is what gives this wiki a bad name, and gives roboteers a bad opinion of our community, which is currently deserved. Just when I thought we were starting to build bridges. If a roboteer ever makes another helpful edit with a grammar of formatting mistake, I will see it fixed, not reverted, otherwise your block will be longer than it is for today's incident. Shakey, I can only apologise for the way things got out of hand during such a short space of time, the guy you were 'reported' to was me, and the decision I made as a result of this report was to block CrashBash. It'd help if you didn't try to provoke him, but be sure to make any more edits that you see fit, even though I'd totally understand why you wouldn't, I'll ensure that they are used. Use all the emojis you like :P ;) :S >_< [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:13, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Hi toast, I apologise for letting things get a bit out of hand on my end aswell. I was just frustrated that the whole revert was done and got tipped over by viewing the comments he made in maybe a different way to his intention. I appreciate the help and while I may not see eye to eye with him I hope he isn't permanently gone, he does seem to be a keen contributor. Also yay emojis :D TeamShakey (talk) 23:20, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::He'll be back in a day, it was him that summarised Nuts' battles in the first place, so he's a keen contributor indeed. I just hope that he'll learn a valuable lesson from this. Thanks for the forgiveness, hope to see Nuts when I head backstage at Extreme Robots next year :) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:30, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'm back, and I hope you understand that I really didn't mean any ill blood between us. I know I came across as harsh with my revert, I should have made my intentions clearer, and I apologise for not doing so. Also, I apologise for constantly reverting all your emojis...it wasn't me trying to be overlordy, that I promise, I genuinely thought we had an anti-emoji rule on the wiki. In hindsight I have no idea why I thought that...anyway, I hope we can bury the hatchet, move on, and I hope you'll be willing to offer any other information as and when it comes. CrashBash (talk) 23:11, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Apologies Hi Alex, it's your friend Liam from the robot events, hope your doing well. I just read somewhere on the Wiki you were a bit annoyed as I updated the Nuts article using your pictures without asking you. I can only apologise for this and hope you can forgive me. Liam Bryant (talk) 02:41, July 30, 2016 (UTC)